


Questions

by CartoonLover



Series: A Bigger, Different Family Dynamic [8]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: (they're sad bois themselves dont tell anyone), Gen, hd are about five, scrooge and donald are sad bois about della, the twins dont like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover
Summary: The boys have some questions.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Series: A Bigger, Different Family Dynamic [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871656
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Questions

If there was one thing the twins loved it was when their Unca Donald and Louie came over- which was often. The two of them practically lived at the mansion, the twins wondered why they didn't just move in. Either way, it was always fun when they were there, they mostly hung out with Louie but sometimes it was just them and Donald. 

Like now. 

The twins were playing one of their favorite games while their Unca was supervising them and occasionally joining in whenever prompted to. Everything was going fine until Dewey got too enthusiastic and accidentally fell off the couch he had been standing on. Their Unca let out a panicked quack and quickly made his way over to him but Dewey just got back up with a cheer, "Nothing can stop Dewey Duck!" And that was when their Unca froze. 

They looked at him, confused. "Unca Donald?" And just like that he snapped himself out of it and acted like nothing happened. But it stayed with the twins the rest of the day. 

They decided to ask their Unca Scrooge about it as he was helping them get ready for bed. "Somethin' happened earlier." 

Scrooge looked at them with interest, "Oh?" 

Dewey nodded, "I said ‘nothing can stop Dewey Duck!’ and Unca Donald got all weird. Like that.” Dewey added on when he noticed his Unca freeze. Why were they doing that? 

“Unca Scrooge?” Huey asked concerned and Scrooge gave them a tight smile as he gathered them in his arms. 

“It’s just somethin’ yer Mom used ta say is all.”

“Her name was Dewey too!?” Dewey gasped excitedly. 

Scrooge let out a chuckle, “No, it was Della.”

Huey looked at him confused. “How come Unca Donald didn’ just say that?”

“...It’s hard fer everyane ta talk aboot her, but it’s hardest fer him. They were twins, just like yew two are.”

Huey and Dewey looked at each other, “Oh.” The room fell silent after that as they didn't know what else to say and Scrooge didn't know how to talk about her. The twins had always had questions but had been unsure how to ask them, maybe now was a good time. But their Unca looked so sad, they didn't want to upset him any further. Then again... it couldn't hurt to ask, right? 

"What was she like?" Dewey hesitantly asked. Scrooge looked at the two of them and noticed how nervous they were. He didn't want them to be like that. Even if it was hard for him to talk about her he had to, it was what they deserved. So he let out a breath and answered, 

"She was adventurous, passionate, determined- once she set her mind ta somethin' nothin' could stop her from doin' it. There was nothing she loved more than her family, ae cannae tell yew how many times ae had ta pull her oaf some kid cause they said somethin' aboot Donald. But she was also impulsive, and reckless, and just aboot the most stubborn person ae've ever met." He chuckled, so lost in his memories that he didn't notice the twins share another look. 

"...If she loved her family so much why did she leave?" 

He looked down at the two of them and held them tighter, "Ae cannae tell ye fer sure, ae dinnae know what she was thinkin'. Ae've wondered that a few times myself honestly." 

"Was it us?" He shook his head vehemently, they didn't need to be thinking things like that. It was bad enough Scrooge himself had gone down that road. 

"No, this was not yer faults. She just got ta overwhelmed, by many things, and instead o' askin' fer help she just left. ...Ae need yew two ta promise ta never be like that, if yew have a problem come ta me and we'll work it oot. Okay?"

They nodded, "Okay, Unca Scrooge."

He smiled at the two of them and they smiled back. They were like Della in so many ways, but they were also like Donald, and him- it was just a part of being family. Besides, there were a lot of ways they weren't like Della. What happened to her wouldn't happen to them, and neither would anything similar. He'd make sure of it. 


End file.
